Energetiq has developed an ultra-high-brightness light source for semiconductor metrology applications. This same basic technology could have broad application in biological imaging, where today's instruments are limited in optical brightness, particularly in the UV spectral region. The goal of this proposed program, "A High Brightness Light Source for UV-VIS Spectroscopic Imaging" is to develop a new family of light sources optimized for quantitative UV-VIS spectroscopic imaging. Our Phase I program will (i) prototype a laser-driven plasma source optimized for microscopy;(ii) design a wavelength-filtered condenser system matched to a broad-band biological microscope;then (iii) begin to demonstrate the advantages of this source in imaging of biological cells. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Broad-band optical microscopy is a key tool for a wide range of biological studies. However today's instruments are limited, both generally in optical brightness and in particular in the deep UV region, where high-resolution imaging spectrophotometry shows the most potential value. The goal of this proposed program, "A High Brightness Light Source for UV-VIS Spectroscopic Imaging" is to develop a new family of light sources optimized for quantitative UV-VIS spectroscopic imaging. Improved throughput and information content for biological assay is central to the productivity both of medical research and drug development.